


Blushing for you

by Readerstories



Series: Bonnie Gold x reader [6]
Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Reader-Insert, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:40:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22807234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readerstories/pseuds/Readerstories
Summary: Hiya! Could I request 13 with Bonnie gold please (let’s pretend he’s still here) (13. “You’re lying, you’re blushing.” - “Shut up, no I’m not!”)
Relationships: Bonnie Gold/Reader
Series: Bonnie Gold x reader [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1483910
Kudos: 7





	Blushing for you

Your first time ever meeting Bonnie had been out in a pub. Both of you there with your own friend groups, drinking the night away in such carefree passion as only young people can do.

At some point during the night the two loud groups joined into one large mess, everyone quickly making new friends, and for some, partners. You and Bonnie had not turned into anything more than friends that night.

The friends that were made that night stayed friends for long after that one loud night, and would often meet up, most times drinking long into the night. Where you went changed from time to time. Sometimes you went to pubs, other times you went to people’s houses.

This was one of those latter times. And this time it was your own house, since your parents were away visiting family, and the only condition they left you with was that the house needed to be standing when they returned home. 

So you took the opportunity to invite everyone you knew for one hell of a party. Your house was far from one of the biggest in Birmingham, but you lived by the principle that were there was heart, there was room.

Which how you find yourself in your current predicament. You had gotten up to get yourself something more to drink, and now there is nowhere for you to sit. You look around, trying to see if there is a sliver of furniture you can squeeze yourself onto. 

You see none, so you do the next logical thing. Instead you look for a lap to sit on, which turns out to be Bonnie, since he is sitting in the armchair closest to you. You plop yourself down in his lap, not even asking first, too tipsy to even care if he didn’t want you there. 

“Don’t mind me, I just needed somewhere to sit.” Someone smoother or flirtier might have said some sort of line, but not Bonnie. He gapes slightly, and you can see the faintest hint of red creeping up on his cheeks.

“You’re blushing.”

“I’m not.” Bonnie protests.

“You’re lying, you’re blushing.” 

“Shut up, no I’m not!” You chuckle, dropping the subject in favour of talking to one of your other friends. After a few minutes you feel hesitant arms encircle your waist. You let them, and even lean slightly backwards, so Bonnie can hold you even closer.

“You smell nice.” Bonnie says when there’s a lull in the conversation.

“Thank you. It’s new perfume.” Bonnie noses your neck and you can’t help but giggle, the light touch tickling you.

“Stop that.” You protest is half-hearted at best. Bonnie does it again.

“No.”

“Bastard.” 

“Yes.” You laugh then, sitting up and twisting a bit so you are sitting more sideways in Bonnie’s lap. You smile at him and your eyes connect then. 

You don’t know which one of you leans forward first, but then his lips are on yours and within seconds, you are kissing him back. One of your hands find its way into his hair, tangling itself in his nape, the other holding on to the glass with your drink for dear life. 

You don’t know how much time passes, but when you lean back, your have to catch your breath. You can feel your face is warm, and so is Bonnie’s. He grins at you.

“You’re blushing.”

“I’m not.”.

“You’re lying, you’re blushing.”

“Shut up, no I’m not!” Now you both laugh, the irony in the words used not gone you by. You give him a peck on the lips and lean back into his chest then. You stay like that late into the night.


End file.
